


The Quiet Moments

by TotidemVerbis



Series: Anime One Shots [8]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotidemVerbis/pseuds/TotidemVerbis
Summary: Botan and Rei share a quiet moment after spending the day apart with their separate group of friends.





	The Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a Christmas request on tumblr, but I decided to post it here too. (I meant to post it sooner, but I sort of forgot? So enjoy some late Christmas fluff!)

Botan straightened up on her oar with a small smile as she started to fly over Hikawa Shrine, and she hopped off the oar as soon as she was close to the ground. She easily walked up the stairs and navigated the inside of the shrine, and it wasn’t long before she was pushing open a familiar bedroom door. Dark eyes immediately moved over to hers, and Botan’s soft smile grew into a wide grin as she took in the scene. The usually immaculately clean bedroom was still mostly clean, but there were a few things out of the place. A pair of red heels were kicked off next to the bed, a dark scarf and jacket were draped across the desk, and the blanket on top of the bed was ruffled. Probably because of the way Rei was stretched out across it. 

“Have fun?” Rei asked sleepily. She was still wearing a pair of dark tights and a loose red sweater, and her dark hair was fanned out across the pillows on the bed. Botan walked farther into the room as she started pulling off her own jacket and scarf, and she thought back to the evening she’d spent with her friends. 

“I did. Shizuru beat up Yusuke and Kuwabara for breaking the Christmas tree,” Botan recounted. Rei laughed quietly as Botan started toeing her boots off, because Rei always thought Botan’s friends were funny. So did Botan, as long as she wasn’t the one who had to clean up after them. “How was your night?”

Botan was down to her dark rights and red skirt, and she suddenly realized that the dark purple sweater she was wearing was Rei’s. _Oh well_. She walked over to the bed on bare feet, and she heard Rei sigh happily as Botan climbed up onto the bed next to her. Rei instantly rolled over to curl her body against Botan’s, and Botan was only too happy to wrap her arms around her girlfriend’s slim body. Rei was sleep warm and soft against her, and she smelled like peppermint as Botan pressed a kiss against her dark hair. 

“It was fun. Loud and a little crazy, but fun,” Rei whispered against her cheek. Botan laughed as the other woman’s lips moved across her cheek, seeking, until soft lips pressed against her own. Their legs tangled together as their lips parted in sighs, and Botan loved this feeling. Loved the feeling of having someone to come home to, to someone that loved her, to someone that she loved so wholly. 

“I’m glad it’s going to be just us for Christmas,” Botan whispered as Rei’s lips left hers. Their lips still brushed with every word, and Botan’s eyes fluttered shut as Rei nuzzled their noses together. 

“Me too.”

They traded sleepy kisses for a few more minutes, until they were both clearly more asleep than awake, and Botan managed to grab the folded blanket at the bottom of the bed with her toes. The blanket was pulled up around them, surrounding them with heat, and Botan wrapped her arms around Rei’s waist as Rei moved down to rest her head against her chest. Before long, Rei was breathing deeply and evenly. Botan loved spending time with her friends, but she loved the quiet moments that were just for them too. Botan ran her fingers through Rei’s hair one last time and then let her eyes close, so she could dream up ways to make her girlfriend smile on Christmas morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know much about Sailor Moon, so I’m sorry if Rei’s characterization is off in any way. I had a lot of fun writing this though, so I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
